The overarching goal of the Johns Hopkins BIRCWH program (JH-BIRCWH) is to develop highly qualified, independent investigators to conduct women's health and sex and gender differences research. These independent investigators will be leaders now and in the future, developing innovative, interdisciplinary programs of research that will improve health and social outcomes for diverse women, and also men, across the lifespan. To achieve our goal, the JH-BIRCWH will: 1) recruit promising and highly motivated junior faculty scholars from within Johns Hopkins University and nationally, with priority given to investigators from groups underrepresented in research; 2) use a learner-centered and competency-based approach to interdisciplinary career development under the guidance of a team of nationally recognized, committed and experienced women's health and sex/gender differences mentors; and 3) develop independent, ethical women's health research leaders. During their mentored research, Scholars will broaden their understanding of women's health research through the lens of a life course perspective, with particular attention to research on the health needs of diverse and high risk populations. JH-BIRCWH will highlight three core strength areas of mentored interdisciplinary research with highly experienced, nationally and internationally recognized, senior faculty active in research related to women's health or sex differences, committed to supporting and sponsoring JH BIRCWH scholars. The 3 core strength areas are: 1) diseases specific to women (e.g. women's cancer and reproductive biology); 2) sex and gender differences in disease expression (e.g. immunology, neuroscience, cardiovascular and genetics); and 3) social determinants of women's health and disparities (e.g. violence against women, trauma, addictions and poverty). JH-BIRCWH Scholars will be provided 75 percent-protected research time for a minimum of two years with two Scholars from both clinical and non-clinical areas per year. JHU is committed to supporting the transformation of Scholars into independently funded, networked, and lifelong ethical investigators leading interdisciplinary teams to improve women's health by advancing our understanding of sex and gender differences and health concerns unique to, more prevalent, or with differential consequences in women.